The Call to Action Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Call to Action Part 1. One night in Cyberspace, Robbie had a vision of two rangers, One is the Data Squad Gray Ranger & the other was the Data Squad Purple Ranger. ???: Data Squad Gray! ???: Data Squad Purple! They've done a pose & explosion's appeared behind them, then, he woke up. Robbie Diaz: Ugh. (Panting) whoa, that was weird... Then, Digit came to check on him along with Widget. Digit: Hey, Robbie, How's it going? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey, Digit, I've just got another vision. Widgit: Another vision, what was it like? Robbie Diaz: Well, I saw two rangers, One was grey and the other was purple. Digit: Really, I'm not actually sure if there are real rangers, Beside you and the others are the only rangers here. Robbie Diaz: Well, we can only hope. Robbie suddenly finds a permission registration paper for Canterlot High School. Robbie Diaz: Huh, what's this, permission registration paper? Principal Celestia: Dear Robert Diaz, As I am sure you know, Tomorrow, We'd like to inform you, Mordecai, Yoshi and Amy that if your interested of coming to Canterlot High School, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and the girl's would show you four about what we do there, Vice Principal Luna will take your permission registration papers in her office, See you there, Sincerely, Principal Celestia. Robbie Diaz: Canterlot High School huh, this should be interesting to check out. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Later, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi & Amy came out of the portal & got to Canterlot High School. Robbie Diaz: Well guys, Here's Canterlot High. Mordecai: Wow, It's been a while since Rigby and I went to high school, But we both got expelled for making a time machine. Yoshi: Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay here at Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I mean it was my last day of going to River Ridge High School when first met you guys. Mordecai: We know, but you were just to busy to even notice us though. Amy Rose: Hey look boys, It's Sunset Shimmer! Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, Guys! Sunset hugged us for a grand welcome. Sunset Shimmer: What's brings you all here? Amy Rose: We got these permission registration papers from Principal Celestia. Yoshi: Yeah, And Rob here told us everything too. Sunset Shimmer: Wow! Mordecai: So, When does school start? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Didn't you have friends here? Sunset Shimmer: You bet, Come on inside. As they got inside. Twilight Sparkle: Is everything all set? Applejack: You bet Twilight, we got our instruments all hocked up & ready to play. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, let's do it. As they were about to play, Sunset came in with some great news. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash. We have new students. Rarity: Really, Sunset, Where are they? Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Sunset Shimmer: Come on in, Guys. Then, It was Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi & Amy, Pinkie Pie gasped & jumps around like crazy. Pinkie Pie: (gasping) Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh! IT'S THE DATA SQUAD POWER RANGERS!!!!!! Sunset Shimmer: How'd you know? Pinkie Pie: Just a hunch. Rarity: We've saw everything on the news a few days ago, there were also some robot's attacking the city & the soldier "Egg-Shackle" leading the attack at the city, but you all did a really great job. Amy Rose: It was nothing, we all did our part of stopping Eggman's schemes. Mordecai: Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: And I was the Yellow Data Squad Ranger. Well, Anyway, Guys, These are my friends, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy. Yoshi: Nice to meet you girls. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's our first day here in Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: That's wonderful, We can show all around Canterlot High for a guided tour. Yoshi: Yeah, we'd like that alot. :Sparkle ::I've never seen a place ::That's quite like this ::Everything is turned around ::This crazy world is upside-down ::Getting on my feet ::It's the hand that I was dealt ::But I don't have much time with them ::Got to learn all that I can ::They don't use any magic or fly with any wings ::I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose ::Everything's confusing when it seems so new ::But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too ::What a strange new world (what a strange new world) ::I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world) ::Sorting through the small details of this strange new world ::What a strange new world That following day, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy showed Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi & Amy around Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: So, What do you guys think? Robbie Diaz: It was awesome, Thanks for the tour. Applejack: No problem. Then, Robbie's stomach growled. Robbie Diaz: Uh Oh, Look's like my stomach's hungry. Pinkie Pie: Let's go to Sugarcube Corner. Sunset Shimmer: Would you guys like to join us? Amy Rose: Yeah. Yoshi: You bet. Fluttershy: Great, Come on. However, Fluttershy accidentally bumped into two new students. Atticus Akito: Sorry! Zoe Batheart: I hope we didn't hurt you. Fluttershy: Oh, It's okay, I didn't see you two either. Robbie Diaz: Huh, Wait... It revealed that it was Atticus & Zoe. Robbie Diaz: Holy smokes, Atticus, Zoe, Long time no see, Guys! Atticus Akito: Hey, Robbie, Great to see ya again, Buddy. Zoe Batheart: Hi, Robbie. Atticus & Robbie gave a high-five & Zoe hugged him. Atticus Akito: So, Robbie, What brings you here? Robbie Diaz: Oh, We were just about to get something to eat, Wanna come with? Atticus Akito: Sure, We love too. Zoe Batheart: I'm okay with that. Mordecai: Cool, Let's get going. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman has hatched a new evil plan. Dr. Eggman: BLAST! Those dumb Power Runt's have spoiled my plans for the last time! Orbot: Well, boss, I think it's time we hatch a new plan. Dr. Eggman: Huh, What do you mean? Cubot: What he mean's is, Why don't we try to kidnap someone? Dr. Eggman: Hmmm, What a good idea, Haha, It's so bad and devioussly evil, I love it! Orbot: I know, We will set our course for Canterlot High. Dr. Eggman: Alright, Let's go. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Vice Principal Luna is at her office. Vice Principal Luna: (hears something) Huh? Suddenly, the Eggpawn's brust the door opened. Egg-Knight: Eggpawns! Get her! So, the Eggpawn's grabed Vice Principal Luna. Vice Principal Luna: Let me go! And Egg-Knight knocked her out. Hours later, Luna woke up and discovered that she was captured. Vice Principal Luna: Ugh, where... where am I? Dr. Eggman: Welcome, Vice Principal Luna. I hope my Eggpawns didn't give you any trouble. Vice Principal Luna: Who are you? And what is the meaning of this?! Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, I'm a evil scientist and I'm keeping you as my hostage, I'll let have your alone time and defeat the Data Squad Power Rangers once and for all!! Eggman leaves laughing. Vice Principal Luna: Hmmm, Data Squad Power Rangers? Luna had an idea. Meanwhile in Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: (yawning) Man, I couldn't get any sleep last night. Sunset Shimmer: Is something bothering you, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: It was Pinkie's snoring, She kinda sounds like a bear. Pinkie Pie: What? It's not my fault I kept you up all night! Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry Pinkie, sometime's people can't get any sleep while you keeping snoring. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I guess your right. Mordecai: Come on guys, Let's go to Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer: Wait, What's going on? Everyone was outside Amy Rose: Why's everyone outside? Yoshi: Maybe They're looking for a hotdog stand. Apple Bloom: This is just to terrible?! Scootaloo: Yeah, I can't believe Vice Principal Luna's disappeared. Apple Bloom: So what do we do? Sweetie Belle: I don't know, But unless someone could rescue her. Robbie & the others came to see what is going on. Robbie Diaz: Hey girl's, What's going here? Scootaloo: It's Vice Principal Luna, she's gone! Sunset Shimmer: Who took her? Sweetie Belle: Well, We don't who took her, But there were strange looking robots that were red and orange. Mordecai and Yoshi: Eggpawns! Applebloom: How'd y'all know? Robbie Diaz: Those were Dr. Eggman's robots, We don't know why he done it, But whatever he's doing, I bet it's just another one of his mean little tricks. Babs Seed: Well, I sure hope Vice Principal Luna's alright, Ya know? Diamond Tiara: As much as I hate to admit it, But I think Babs is right about this. Silver Spoon: Me too. Amy Rose: Wow, I never thought I hear that from Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon. Yoshi: Me too. Snips: Someone has to do something about this. Snails: Yeah. I hope the Power Rangers can save her. Sunset Shimmer: You know, I think everyone's seen the news about us. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing Sunset. Then, The search for the Vice Principal begins. Amy Rose: Hmm, nothing over at the gym guys. Twilight Sparkle: You know, i'm alittle worried for Vice Principal Luna. Rarity: Don't worry Twilight, we'll find her. Sunset Shimmer: Hey guys, come here quick! Rainbow Dash: Come on. Then, Robbie & the others found Sunset Shimmer in Vice Principal Luna's office. Robbie Diaz: Sunset, What's up? Sunset Shimmer: Look what I've found in her office. She showed them Luna's shoe. Yoshi: (Gasped) It's her shoe!! Mordecai: So it was Eggman after all. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Let's head to Cyber-Space. However, Trixie found the others in Vice Principal Luna's office. Trixie: Guys, Thank goddess I've found you all, Principal Celestia wants to see you. So, they followed Trixie towards Principal Celestia's office, Principal Celestia was waiting for them. Twilight Sparkle: Principal Celestia, We came as fast as we could. Principal Celestia: Perfect timing, Thank you for bringing them here, Trixie. Trixie: Your welcome, Principal Celestia. Robbie Diaz: What is it, Principal Celestia? Mordecai: Yeah, Did you wanna see us? Principal Celestia: Yes, I've asked Trixie to find you, Because we need your help, Especially Sunset Shimmer. Robbie Diaz: But, why? Amy Rose: Does it have to do anything with Dr. Eggman? So, Celestia explained to them that she summoned the two of the time force rangers. Mordecai: Time Force, Aren't they a group of power rangers from the future? Principal Celestia: Yes, They are, Mordecai, Which is why you must team up with Wesley Collins & Jen Scotts. Robbie Diaz: Wes is one of the leaders of the Silver Guardians? Principal Celestia: Precisely. Yoshi: Cool. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe we should see Palutena back in Cyber-Space, Robbie, I'm pretty sure Digit might have some ideas. Robbie Diaz: Great idea, Sunset. Later that day, Lady Palutena arrived. Lady Palutena: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Palutena. Sunset Shimmer: We need your help. Mordecai: Dr. Eggman's just kidnapped Vice Principal Luna! Lady Palutena: Oh my, This could be a serious problem, Let's go see the others at Cyber-Space. Robbie Diaz: Right. So, They arrived in Cyber-Space. Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5